Dirty Little Secret
by Spencer Loves Toby
Summary: Teddy and Beau start dating, but Spencer wants Teddy back. What if Beau has a secret, and it's revealed? Who will Teddy choose? Will she forgive Beau?
1. Second Date

**I really don't like Beau and I hope that she picks Spencer! Here's the story! I know it's short, it's just the beginning.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Teddy, hey!" Beau exclaimed as he walked into Bob's Bugs-Be-Gone's main building with a smile on his face. It had been a few days since Beau had tricked her into a date.

"Beau, hey." She smiled.

"You haven't called me since the date..." Beau said, biting his lip.

"I know. I just didn't know what to say." Teddy said.

"Aw, okay." Beau sighed. "Look Teddy, I really like ya. I wanna take you out some time. I know you said you still like your ex-boyfriend, but I really wanna try dating you. So maybe if you'll just give me a chance to date you..."

"I... Well... When do you want to go out?" Teddy nervously asked.

"So you'll go out with me!?" Beau exclaimed, grinning.

"Maybe." Teddy said.

"Alright. How about I take you out for coffee right now?" Beau offered. "It's my break right now, so you wanna go?"

"I guess," she smiled. "Let me get my purse."

They went on their second date. Teddy actually had a nice time. As he was walking her back to Bob's office, he stopped at the door way.

"Well, you should head home. I have to get back to work with your father," Beau said.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. I'll see you later, Beau." Teddy said, nodding.

Teddy was about to walk back to her car, but Beau stopped her.

"Wait, Teddy!" Beau called. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She furrowed her eyebrows as he leaned in to kiss her.

Beau kissed her gently for a few seconds, and then pulled back.

"I was not expecting that..." Teddy whispered, biting her lip.

"Well, I was. I was waiting all afternoon to do that!" Beau exclaimed.

"Have a good day at work, Beau." Teddy said, smiling as she walked back to her car.

She drove home, still surprised by her first kiss with Beau. Did she like kissing him or not? She didn't know.


	2. Spencer's Back

Chapter 2

One month later...

Teddy and Beau had been dating for a whole month now. One day, they were hanging out at Bob's Bugs Be Gone after Beau finished work. Teddy was reading a book, and Beau was sitting at the front desk.

"Babe, you're getting a phone call." Beau announced.

"From who?" Teddy asked.

"Spencer Walsh?" Beau read the name off, confused. "Who's Spencer Walsh?"

"Just a friend of mine..." Teddy said, biting her lip. "I should answer it."

Beau handed Teddy her phone.

"Hello? Spencer?" Teddy said, confused.

"Hey Teddy! Open the door. I have a surprise for you." Spencer said.

"Uh, alright..." Teddy said. "You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to." He said.

She opened the door. Her eyes widened.

"Spencer!?"

"Hey Teddy!" He exclaimed. "Surprise! I'm back!"

"Who are you?" Beau asked, getting up from the front desk.

"I'm Teddy's... Friend." Spencer sadly said. "Who are you?"

"This is my dad's employee." Teddy uncomfortably responded.

She wasn't ready to tell Spencer she was dating Beau, but she knew webcam was going to announce it.

"Beau Landry." He said, putting a hand out to shake his hand. "I'm Teddy's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Spencer asked, shocked. "Teddy, I didn't know you we're seeing anyone."

"Well we met, and it kind of just... Happened. So how did Gigi work out?" Teddy asked, biting her lip. She was secretly hoping that he broke up with Gigi.

"Ahh. I realized I wasn't really into Gigi," Spencer said. "So... How long have you been dating Teddy...?"

"A month or so," Beau responded. "Uh, I never got a name from you."

"Spencer Walsh." He politely introduced himself.

"I see. Hey Spencer, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" Beau asked.

"I kind of wanted to just hang with Teddy." Spencer said.

"Spencer, you should go. I think Beau and you might get along," Teddy nervously said. "I should get home, anyways."

"Awesome!" Beau exclaimed. He kissed Teddy's cheek. "I'll see you later, babe."

Spencer couldn't believe that Beau was calling HIS GIRL babe! It didn't feel right. He wanted Teddy back, and when he came back, of course she had a new boyfriend!

"Come on, Spencer. I know a nice place we can eat it, and maybe become buds." Beau said, grinning. "A friend of Teddy's is a friend of mine!"

Beau took Spencer to the cowboy restaurant that he took Teddy to on his first date with her.

"So Spencer, Teddy and you are friends?" Beau asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. We've been friends for a while, but I moved away earlier this year for an early admission to college."

"Is that so? What college are you going to?" Beau asked.

"BIPPA," Spencer proudly responded. "I got a scholarship, and I had to go!"

"How do you know Teddy, anyways?" Beau asked.

"We met in French class," Spencer said, smiling as he thought of the memory. "Well, we dated for a good portion of high school."

"What!?" Beau said, shocked. "This is what I was afraid of!"

"Calm down! We broke up," Spencer said.

"But you were the guy she said she still had feelings for last month!" Beau cried.

"I don't know how to help you, man! But I'm not going to make a move on her, as long as you're dating her. I don't do that." Spencer said, sighing.

"That's right you won't. Keep away from Teddy," Beau said.


	3. I Love You

Chapter 3

Spencer and Beau finished an awkward lunch together. Beau was really upset that Spencer was Teddy's ex-boyfriend. He was praying that this wasn't the case, ever since the minute that he stepped through the door.

The next day...

"Hey babe," Beau said, coming into Teddy's bedroom.

"Beau, hey!" Teddy exclaimed. "How was lunch with Spencer yesterday?"

"Good. He seems like a decent guy," Beau told her.

"He is. He's a sweetheart." Teddy smiled. "How'd you get in my bedroom?"

"Gabe slammed the door in my face, but then PJ let me in," Beau said, chuckling.

He kissed Teddy's cheek and then sat next to her on her bed.

"Do you want to go out and catch a movie or something?" Teddy asked, smiling.

"Naw. I wanna hang here with you, babe." Beau said, and put his hands on her waist.

He kissed her lips, and she kissed back.

"Come on, a movie sounds fun!" Teddy said, pulling back. "We haven't been on a real date since when we first started dating. Can we just go out for some fun?"

"Hey, we can stay here and have some real fun!" Beau exclaimed, and kissed her again.

He shoved his tongue into her mouth, and ran his hands down her curvy body.

"Beau..." She said, shoving him off. "Not that I don't like kissing you, but what's going on? Why are you acting like this? I just want to go to the movies!"

"Teddy, why can't we go further?" Beau asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "We've been dating for a whole month!"

"I'm not ready, ok!?" Teddy nearly yelled. "Can we talk later when you're not being a jerk? I'm going to go to the movies with Ivy instead! You can find your way out, and have Gabe slam the door in your face for you!"

"You don't have to be so pissy! I was just wanting to go to the next level..." Beau sighed.

"You're leaving. I'm going to call Ivy," Teddy said.

Beau sighed again and left her bedroom. He walked out the door, and Gabe gladly slammed the door in his face again.

She called Ivy like 500 times. It took so many to actually reach Ivy!

"Hey T! What's up?" Ivy asked.

"Beau was being weird when I asked him to go to the movies, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me." Teddy said.

"You know I want to, but Raymond is coming over!" Ivy exclaimed.

"I thought Raymond broke up with you." Teddy said.

"He did, but Raymond asked me back out last night!" Ivy happily said. "He's coming over soon, so I have to go. Did you know Spencer's back in Denver?"

"Yeah. I know." Teddy sighed.

"Are you going to go out with him again?" Ivy asked.

"Ivy, I can't! I'm still with Beau." Teddy told her.

"Well are you really over Spencer?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know." Teddy sighed. "We're just friends right now."

"Well if you guys are friends, just ask him to the movies instead." Ivy suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Teddy exclaimed. "Thanks Ivy."

"No problem, T. I gotta go. My Raymond's gonna be here soon!" Ivy exclaimed and hung up.

Teddy called Spencer, and he agreed to go to the movies with her.

They laughed and had a really good time. Teddy was remembering why she fell in love with Spencer in the first place.

"Does Beau know you're here?" Spencer asked.

"He knows I'm at the movies, but not with you." Teddy responded. "We were kind of fighting, so..."

"Teddy, he knows that you and I dated." Spencer said, Sighing.

"He does!?" Teddy cried.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah. He found out yesterday when we went out for lunch. But I told him he has nothing to worry about. I won't tell him you came here with me."

"Thanks, Spence. I just don't want Beau to get mad." Teddy sighed.

"Your secret's safe with me," Spencer said, smiling.

They began walking out the theater, when they saw Beau standing there.

"Teddy!" Beau exclaimed. "I wanted to apologize for earlier... What in Sam's Hck are you doing here, Spencer?"

"We went to see a movie," Spencer calmly said.

"With my girlfriend?" Beau asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Relax, it wasn't a date. We went as just friends," Spencer said.

"Oh..." Beau muttered. "Teddy, c'mon! Let me make it up to ya. We can watch that movie you wanted to watch this afternoon together."

"Actually, Spencer and I watched it." Teddy told him.

"Aw, well fine. Let me drive ya home." Beau said.

"Well Spencer was going to drive me home," Teddy said.

"Teddy, Beau's your boyfriend. I think you should go with him instead." Spencer said, sighing. He made a promise to not get in the way of their relationship, so he was going to keep it.

"You're right. Sorry Beau, I'm coming now." Teddy nodded. She smiled at Spencer, "I'll see you tomorrow, Spence."

Teddy got into Beau's car.

"Teddy, we need to talk about this Spencer guy. I know he's your ex." Beau confessed.

"Yeah, so? He's just a friend now." Teddy said, not realizing why Beau was so jealous.

"I can't help but feel like you still have feelings for Spencer!" Beau sighed.

Teddy smiled at him, "Beau, is _that_ what you've been so worried about lately?"

Beau nodded. "Do you still like him?"

"I can't say I'm completely over him. I mean, he was the first guy I ever really loved..." Teddy sighed. "But Beau, that's over now. Right now, you're the only guy I want to be with."

Beau smiled at her, "Teddy. I love you."

Teddy's eyes widened.


	4. The Only Way

Chapter 4

Beau had just told her he loved her... Teddy didn't know what to do. She just smiled at him and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Yay," she muttered. "Uh, I have to get home. Can we get going now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Beau nodded, confused to why she didn't say it back.

Beau started the car and drove her back to the Duncan residence.

"Can I come inside?" Beau asked when they were on the porch.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Tonight's... Family night," Teddy lied.

"Aw. Alright. Call me tomorrow, babe." Beau said.

He kissed Teddy's lips gently before letting her go inside. He went back home to his aunt's place after letting her back in.

"Were you out on a date?" Amy asked when she walked in.

"Kind of." Teddy responded, biting her lip.

"Was it with Beau?" Amy asked with a smile.

"No, it was with Spencer." Teddy shyly responded.

"Spencer!?" Amy cried. "I thought he was at BIPPA. Didn't you guys say goodbye?"

"Well, he's back." Teddy smiled.

"So you dumped Beau?" Amy asked.

"No. Beau and I are still together. Spencer's just a friend." Teddy sighed.

Amy gave her daughter a confused look.

"I'm not going to get involved. So, what do you want for dinner?" Amy changed the subject.

"Can't PJ cook dinner?" Teddy groaned. "No offense, Mom, but-"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Amy rolled her eyes. "Gabe made it pretty clear. It's a good thing that I'm a star on the camera, though! Fine, if you want PJ to cook... I'll just go work on my blog fr Good Morning Denver, then!"

Teddy raised her eyebrows in confusion as Amy walked away.

* * *

Spencer was watching TV at the Walsh house when his doorbell rang. He got up and opened the door. Surprisingly, BEAU was at his door.

"Beau! What are you doing here?"

"Spencer, I came to apologize for how I was actin' earlier. It was wrong of me, and it was totally unfair to Teddy." Beau apologized. "I was hopin' that we could be friends or something, and maybe start out fresh."

"It's cool. To be honest, I was jealous of her being with you. I thought I was okay with it, but I'm not. I'm not okay with you dating her at all." Spencer said. "Teddy is a great girl, and I'm still in love with her. I don't know what to tell you."

"Look, we both know Teddy's amazing, but we can't both have her. The only way we can find out who gets her is to have HER decide." Beau declared.

"Fine. It's Teddy's choice, then." Spencer agreed.

"Good. We both go over to her house tomorrow and ask her to decide." Beau said.

Spencer nodded. Beau walked from the doorway and shut the door on his way out. Tomorrow was going to be a scary day for the both of them.


	5. Teddy's Choice

Chapter 5

Teddy, Gabe, and PJ were sitting in the living room and watching TV, while studying or texting. PJ was taking care of Charlie, and he put the Gurgles on TV. As they continued to do their own activities, the doorbell rang.

"I'm not getting it," Gabe announced.

"Really Gabe? Be a little more mature," PJ said, rolling his eyes. "Uh, I have to go watch the Gurgles upstairs now. Later!"

PJ ran up the stairs with Charlie.

Gabe rolled his eyes, "I'm going upstairs. Lauren's calling me, and I don't want some dumb company to disturb my phone call. Well, that's how it is when you have a _girlfriend_."

"You just love pointing that out, don't you?" Teddy laughed.

"I do," Gabe grinned. "Later. Don't wanna keep my girlfriend Lauren waiting!"

Gabe headed up the stairs, and Teddy realized she had to get the door. She opened it, and smiled a small smile when she saw Beau at the doorway.

"Hey Beau," Teddy greeted, smiling. She gave him a side hug before letting him in.

"Sorry to drop by so unexpectedly," Beau said. "It's just that, I've been thinking a lot. And then Spencer and I talked last night, and we made a decision about something. Teddy, I know you may still have some unresolved feelings for Spencer, and that's totally okay. But I'm not sure if we're even feeling the same way about each other anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, I'm not. I need you to make a decision. I can't be with you if your mind is secretly set on Spencer. So you need to make up your mind and just tell me. I really like you, and I just want to make sure that you feel that way about me, too. I don't want to be that guy you're with, but you don't really want to be with, you know?"

Before she could say anything, the doorbell rang again. She went back to the door to open it.

"Spencer?" Teddy's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to y-" he began. "Beau?"

"Sorry, I had to get here as soon as possible. I was thinking about it all night, and it couldn't wait any longer. Now that Spencer and I are both here, you can make your decision. We won't get mad," Beau told her.

"Look, you guys can't just come in here and demand that I make a decision!" Teddy sighed, and sat down on the couch. "Obviously, I really like you both. That's why I'm in this mess. And I do know that I can't be with both of you. I just don't like making tough decisions like this. Beau, you're sweet, charming, and a great guy. Spencer, you're sweet, funny, and I... I just don't know what to do, okay?"

"I know it's a lot to take in, but Teddy, I need to say something to you in private," Spencer said.

Beau furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Spencer and Teddy go to the porch.

"Look Teddy, I brought you out here to tell you... to tell you that I love you. I still do. I never stopped. No one can ever replace you in my life," Spencer told her quietly.

"Spencer, I can't. You have college, and I can't do long distance. You're only here for a little while. And him. Beau's still in my life, you know. I may still have feelings for you, but I have some for Beau as well," Teddy explained, sighing.

"I want you to come to Boston with me," Spencer nervously said, looking up at her.

"Spence! I can't," she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have school, and I can't leave my family behind."

He stared at her for a moment, thinking about any words he could say. He wanted, _needed_ something to make her be with him. He knew asking her to come to Boston was foolish. For a moment, he felt like there was no way to make this relationship work, anyways.

Just then, Beau opened the door, breaking their silence. He stepped out onto the porch.

"Hey guys," he said. "You were taking quite a while."

"We're finished here," Teddy said. "I think we've said everything there is to say."

"So does that mean I'm your guy?" Beau asked with a grin.

"Beau, um... I have to talk to you. Spence, can you wait inside for me?" Teddy said.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Spencer said, nodding as he walked inside.

"So, you've realized that being with Spencer is impossible! I'm your guy then, right?" Beau grinned. "Teddy, I'm so happy you picked me! I always had this feeling that we had something special together."

"I can't deny that. But Beau, I brought you here to tell you that I can't pick you," Teddy said, closing her eyes. "I just can't."

"Wait, what?" Beau furrowed his eyebrows. "So you picked Spencer?"

"No," Teddy shook her head. "I obviously don't like making choices, so I can't choose. Right now, I think I just don't want to have a boyfriend. When I think about being with you, I think about everything I'm missing out on with Spencer. When I think about being with him, I think about everything I'm missing out on with you. I'd rather just make life simple."

"You picked neither?" Beau rolled his eyes. "Teddy, I want you to be happy! I thought that having a guy that wasn't far away from you, and a guy that can actually hug you and kiss you would make you happy. But you chose the cliché route of picking neither? Come on!"

"Okay, fine. Maybe I just need some time," Teddy said. "I'm sorry, Beau. I need time."

* * *

Beau had gone home shortly after the conversation. He said he understood Teddy's problem, even though he seemed a little frustrated with her when he left. Spencer realized that she had probably picked Beau, and was ready to leave.

"So, you picked Beau," Spencer sighed. "Well, to be honest with you, I'm pretty disappointed that I can't be the guy for you. It sucks knowing that there's no way I can satisfy you, since I'm gonna be off in Boston. I thought I could make things work between us, but I realized I can't. I'm happy you found someone that can make you happy, though. I just wish it were me..."

"I didn't pick Beau," Teddy quietly said. "I didn't pick anyone. I think I need some time before I want a boyfriend again. Spencer, I'm not saying we could never work, but just... not right now. Not while I'm in this position, and not while you have a wonderful college to be in."

"That's pretty selfless of you," Spencer smiled.

"No, I'm doing it because it makes life easier for the both of us," Teddy said

"What? Not being with you makes my life ten billion times harder!" Spencer shook his head.

"Okay, I guess I just don't like the idea of long distance relationships. They make everything complicated," Teddy explained.

"Well, I guess I understand that. Um, I should probably get going. It's getting late," Spencer said.

"Right," she nodded. "I'll see you later, Spence."

He surprisingly gave her a long hug. He wanted to stay like that with her, but he knew she had made her mind up.


End file.
